Of Picnics and Black Outfits
by abbytemple
Summary: Companion piece to "Every Time I Tell Him I Love Him", but can be read as a stand-alone. Conby and Jecker go on a double date.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its characters. **

**Companion to Every Time I Tell Him I Love Him**

**Jess's POV**

My heart started racing, I quickly got up and straightened my skirt. I was really hoping to see Becker today. When I had finally managed to make myself look like I hadn't been sitting in a chair all day, Abby walked in.

"Oh, hey Abby, thought you were Becker for a moment," I sat down a little disappointed.

Abby laughed. "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?''

I shrugged. The long silence started to creep me out.

"Just glad I'm not alone, been almost falling asleep of boredom all day," I really was trying not to fall asleep.

"Well I saw Becker, don't know where he is now though."

All I heard Abby say was, "Becker," I didn't listen to the rest.

"Abby, what do you think of Becker?" I randomly asked.

Abby hesitated. "Well, honestly I think he likes guns more than girls, but he is a really good friend to go to for help".

"I see where you get that from, he helped me that time I got bitten,"

For some reason, I wished that would happen again so he could hold me.

"And he obviously likes guns better than girls," I laughed.

"The pair of you should go out some time, and if you feel uncomfortable, Connor and I'll go with you, we could double," Abby's idea was brilliant.

"One problem," I pointed out. "How do we get Becker to go on the date?"

"Hm," Abby's face lit up. "I'll have Connor talk to him, easy as that."

"I like that idea" I really did. It seemed like it might work.

"Glad you like that, because Connor's talking to him now," Abby laughed.

"You two are one sneaky, weird couple," I said without taking my eyes off the ADD.

The next day started out normal. Until Connor told me the news. I did say, "Started as."

"Guess what I did?" he asked, bouncing on his feet. _Looks like Jiminy Cricket._

I didn't feel like playing guessing games right now. Becker hasn't visited me yet and given me my daily dosage of chocolate.

"Honestly, I don't care what you did, as long as it doesn't involve hurting people or almost ending the world again," I couldn't help laughing in the middle of that sentence for some reason.

"I didn't do any of those this time," Connor laughed back. We started walking down the hallway in the ARC heading towards Lester's office.

"Then just what did you do?" I really didn't want to know, but I guess I had to sooner or later, so I listened to him.

"Don't hurt me or Abby when I say this, but we got you a date with Becker!" he took one step away from me thinking I was going to hit him or something. Also, he told me that right in front of Lester's office so, I couldn't hit him. I walked away from Lester's office with my head in my hands. Connor ran after me.

"Great, now Becker obviously knows I like him, which I sort of didn't want him to know, but I think this may be a good thing, but now I'm so nervous, I hope I don't get sick." I was rambling and I knew I shouldn't have been.

"Don't be nervous Jes. Becker's a good guy and we all know it. I don't know if Abby told you or not, but if you want she and I will go with you," he made a good point and of course I wanted them to go with me.

"Can you and Abby go with us?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, anything for our friends," Connor smiled. "By the way, you're rambling."

"Ok good, I was about to have a heart attack," I sighed and put my hand over my heart. We both laughed. "When is it?"

"What?" asked my companion.

"The date," I said.

"Tomorrow night at 9:00. See you then, I'll tell Abby," he ran to the menagerie.

I sighed. I was a wreck. I didn't really know whether I was happy, excited, nervous, or just plain confused.

The next day at the ARC was actually pretty normal. To my surprise, Becker did say hello to me quite a lot. More than usual. And that was saying something. After work ended, Abby went home with me to help me get ready.

"Abby, where are we even going for the date tonight?" I asked, slightly confused.

"A park. We're going to spread out a blanket, eat dinner, look at stars, and just have fun," Abby replied.

"I like that idea," I really did.

Once we got to my flat, we went straight to my closet. It was 7:00. Abby suggested that I wear something comfortable, but maybe a little showy as well. I chose a short, blue, circle skirt,a white, lacy blouse that, I admit, showed off my cleavage, and a pair of blue, floral printed wedges. Abby helped me curl me hair and do my makeup. Then Abby brought her clothes in a small bag. In seconds, she was able to throw on a black circle skirt, black combat boots, and a brown, fitted, V-neck shirt, and tucked it in her skirt. She tied her hair in a messy ponytail and redid some of her makeup that had worn off that day. Then we headed on our way.

The way there we were having the oddest conversations until I brought up Becker.

"How do you think Becker will react?" I asked.

Abby shrugged.

"Probably how he usually does, calm," She sat cross-legged, texting Connor. "They're there, everything's set up," Abby put her phone away in her boot.

"What do you think Becker will be wearing?" that was the most random thing I've ever said.

"Black!" Abby laughed.

She was right. When we got there, Becker was wearing black. We spent the night, as promised, eating food and looking at stars. Becker and I watched Connor chase Abby in the field. We commented on how incredibly weird they were. Abby tumbled down a few times, her skirt sometimes going up. But we just laughed and they started chasing each other again.

"That's so weird," I laughed.

"I'll chase you if you chase me," Becker smiled.

"Ok", I started running.

Becker commented on how strange it was that I managed to run in heels. I just told him that it takes skill. Nevertheless, when he started to speed up, I threw off my shoes, and doubled my speed.

Tonight was perfect. The moon and stars were out, we were having fun. It was too bad that we didn't ask Emily and Matt to come with us. Oh well. Becker tackled me and we fell to the ground, laughing. Becker fell on top of me and that made the moment weirder. Then Connor had to make it even weirder by whistling.

"Shut up, Temple, like you and Abby don't have your weird moments," Becker laughed. Becker got up and pulled me up with him. We awkwardly laughed and, surprisingly, he hugged me so I hugged him back. We turned to see Abby and Connor in one of their make-out sessions. Again.

"This was really fun," I said shyly.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime," Becker put his arm around me. "But this time, just you and me."

"Yeah, maybe we should," I said with more confidence. Becker kissed my cheek and I was pretty sure I was blushing. All I really knew was that I was really falling for Becker.

**Thank you, Black Eyed Demon, for editing.**


End file.
